Rainy Valentines
by Fictional-chan
Summary: GerIta Fiction -Noms cookies- Yeah R&R WARNING- ROMANO'S LANGUAGE


Me: Hello everyone! Happy new Year and LATE Valentine's Day! I have not been on in like FOREVAR :U * tableflip * That is because 1. I got into a fight with my boyfriend and got my heart guts yanked out 2. Homework from my teacher 3. Goofing off with Adri 4. Playing/ messing around with MMD and PMD Editor (should I make a DevaintArt –new- ?) 5. Making fun of France's laugh OHON~! 6. Talking to stuff/ myself :P (I'm not mental…..OR AM I? No…wait…) Anyway, I wanted to try my hand in some HetaFluff A.K.A Shipping Sweethearts d'aww! And I think it will be…. –draws card out of top hat - GerIta! Okay, never EVER tried THIS pairing before but….. I SHALL TRY! Wish me luck!

Rainy Showers:

Italy sat perched in front of his kitchen's bay view window, staring out at the thousands of delicate droplets of rain trickle onto the grass and ground. He sighed once, then again in utter boredom. No one was at home right now but him. Japan had to go the England's house to discuss alliances and Germany had left this morning without a word to him. Even his own brother hadn't called him yet, and it was Valentine Day! Suddenly, a strange sensation surged through the Italian's body. It felt as though a thousand needles had worked their way into his body and pricked him endlessly. "D-does," Italy murmured as a stream of hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "anybody care about me?" He buried his face into his arms and sobbed lightly, his curl trembling as he did so. Soon, he gained enough strength to move and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. Then, his ears perked up as a distant ringing was heard. He recognized it as the home phone and hobbled over to the sound. He picked it up and spoke shakily into it. "H-hello? North I-Italia speaking." His voice sounded weak and pathetic and he acknowledged it. "Brother? Why do you sound sad and pathetic? I mean, you always sound pathetic but not sad! Did that potato eating bastard do something to you? I'll rip his balls off!" Italy's brothers voice spoke sternly and true. Italy smiled realizing that if nobody else in the world loves him, at least his brother would. "I'm fine, Romano! No need to worry!" There was silence on the other line until Romano spoke once more. "Are you sure? I was planning on coming over today. I got fresh tomatoes to make sauce for pasta with." Italy's stomach growled fiercely at the mention of fresh tomato sauce for pasta. Oh, how he craved it about now! But, before he could speak his thanks and appreciation to his beloved brother, another voice spoke in the background. "Don't forget me, Lovi~!" A perky Spain sing-songed much to, as Italy imagined, his brother's displeasure. "GO AWAY TOMOATO BASTARD! I'M-A TALKING TO MY BROTHER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Italy waited patiently as he heard punches and 'oofs' on the other line until silence was regained. "Romano, are you okay?" Italy asked worriedly into the phone which was now almost glued to the side of his face. "I'm-a fine. Just needed to take care of a pest. Anyway, I'll be over at about 2 o' clock okay?" Italy turned his attention to the clock which read 12:34. "Okay, just give me time to clean up, bye fratello!" "Bye. Be careful." Dial tone filled Italy's ear as his brother left the conversation. "Okay no more moping! I Got to a get ready for my brother!" Italy hopped to the closet down the hall and grabbed an apron out along with a broom. He tied the apron around his waist and grasped the broom's handle. "I'm ready!"

1 hour and a half later…..

Italy panted and collapsed exhausted on the couch and hugged a tomato pillow plushie to his chest. "What w-work! I'm tired. So t-tired!" His head rested on the top of the couch as he leaned back. His eyes open to stare at the clock reading 2:05. "R-Romano should be here any minut-" "Ding-dong!~" "Fratello we're here!" Italy perked up and open the door excitedly. "Ciao~ Come-a in!" He lead them in and they sat on the couch. "So, Italy where's Japan and Germany?" Spain asked curiously. The mention of Germany's name brought an ache to his heart but he regained his posture. "..bussiness.." "Are you- okay? You look sad..?" Romano asked his brother worriedly staring into his eyes. "I'm fine just let me- go upstairs for a minute." Italy replied removing himself from the other and walking upstairs, grasping the railing tightly in pain. As soon as he could make sure he was not seen, he dashed down the upstairs hall and turned sharply into his room. He though himself in his tangled sheets and cried his eyes out. Italy lifted up his swollen, red eyes to a detail he had not noticed. A perfectly folded note stood freely on his bedside table. Italy extended his arm and grabbed it, opening it up. "Italy," he read aloud. "I am sorry to leave you without telling you verbally, but it was of upmost importance. I hope you know I would never leave you alone as long as I live. Ich liebe dich." Italy's eyes filled with tears, this time happy ones. He fell back on the bed. He didn't know that much German, but he knew that phrase.

"Ti amo, il mio tedesco.."

END

Me: -wipes tears- SO DANG BEAUTIFUL! Sorry if it's crappy but y'know I'm not good at writing fluff! Sorry! I truely am. Anyway if you want to know what their saying:

Italia- Italy – Japanese or Italian ( IDK )  
Ti amo, il mio tedesco..- I love you, my german.. -Italian  
Fratello- brother - Italain  
Ich liebe dich- I love you – German 

Anyway bye, If ya want to:

Favorite me, Request, Reveiw, Follow? Any support what-so-ever makes me HAPPEH :D Thank you Buh-BYE! :D  
~ Fictional-chan


End file.
